With increased computer usage in the home and office, a very common injury is repetitive stress injury, including Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (CTS). A major cause of CTS is repetitive motion, e.g., typing at a computer for an extended period of time. During the act of typing, the flexor tendons leading from the forearm to the thumb and fingers rub against the interior wall of the carpal tunnel. Without breaks in the movement or changing wrist position, tendons become inflamed due to an increase in intracarpal pressure (ICP) which, in turn, leads to a lack of proper blood flow. If the tendons in the carpal tunnel become inflamed, pressure may be put on the medial nerve at the wrist thereby causing pain, numbness, tingling, and weakness in the thumb and fingers.
CTS caused by typing can be prevented with proper posture, proper typing technique, proper equipment set up, and exercise. Not surprisingly, devices have been introduced to minimize the risk of developing CTS from typing. One such device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,844 (the “'844 patent”), which discloses a cam-driven platform onto which a keyboard is placed. The platform is hinged to a base plate, and a motorized cam moves the platform from a horizontal position to an angled position above horizontal. The '844 patent is designed to minimize the possibility of developing CTS by preventing the wrist from remaining in the same position for an extended period of time while typing. Unfortunately, the cam is a solid piece that does not provide any shock absorption or cushion as a user types on a keyboard placed on the platform. The lack of cushioned support provided by the '844 patent can also lead to CTS.
The present invention has recognized these prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.